Into the Unknown
by Reffitt
Summary: Life for Molly gets even crazier after being kidnapped by Hayes.


Oh this was such a bad day.

Molly stared up at her captors, unsure of what fate she should be hoping for. The thought of being forced to become one of these infectees terrified her. While it had only been a few months that they had been combating the alien threat it seemed like all she rememered and it scared her like nothing else that she may soon be joining them. She didn't want to become a weapon against her friends and family. The van jerked to a stop and Molly's fear ratcheted up even more.

While the entire red team had sub-dermal tracking implants she couldn't trust that Cavennaugh would be able to find her in time. Agent Hayes knew too much about the Threshold Program. He would know how to block the signal from her implant. She was on her own. The van rumbled to a stop and the burly infectees grabbed her by her bound hands and feet and carried her from the vehicle.

Where were they? High ceilings, industrial lights, large open rooms. Most likely a warehouse of some kind. That wasn't of any help. There are hundreds of warehouses in the tri-state area. She had been unconscious for part of the ride so she didn't know how long they had been traveling. They carried her into a smaller room and laid her on the floor. Agent Hayes loomed above her. There was a blood filled needle in his hands.

"You don't want to do that." She said, trying to keep get voice level. "It could kill me."

"Yes, it could." He said as he knelt next to her. He brushed hair from her face in a paradoxical gesture that made her sick. "It's a win-win for me. If it converts you, we gain a powerful ally and a great deal of information. If it kills you, then we've eliminated our greatest enemy. Either way, we win."

He grabbed the sleeve of her shirt and she tried to struggle away from him. Panic gripped her as the fabric ripped, exposing her arm and the veins that lay beneath. With her hands and feet bound she really couldn't do much but her resistance still bothered Hayes. Growing tired of her struggles he straddled her chest, pinning her to the floor. Again he gripped her arm but this time she couldn't do anything to stop him.

"Please. Please don't do this." She pleaded.

The man ignored her. He was baring down on her when they both heard gunfire. Cavennaugh! was Molly's how. Hayes leaned back to set the needle in his desk and before Molly could think anything else he slugged her in the side of the head. Her world spun as he climbed off her. She didn't black out but her mind was frazzled and sluggish and her head hurt too much to move it. Hayes swept out the for with a fun in hand, leaving her lying on the floor.

The gunfire was intermittent, occasional. Not at all like the shoot outs she had been in with Cavennaugh. Maybe it wasn't the ghost and his men after all. That wasn't a welcome thought. She tried to sit up but the pain exploded in her head and made the room spin. Them the gunfire started in earnest. Hayes must have really not wanted Threshold to take her back for an infectee with an obvious agenda plowed through the door. She raised her arms but didn't stand a chance to defend herself as he grabbed her bound hands and drug her upwards.

Before he could do anything he grunted, went ridged and topped forward. Not only did he take Molly down with him but he landed right on top of her, snacking her already injured head off the floor. His right was squeezing all the site from her but she just didn't have the strength to push him off. She could make out a blurry form standing above them and the body was pulled off her. The fuzzy figure knelt next to her, placing it's warm hands on both sides of her face.

"Molly, can you hear me?" A voice asked.

"Sssloan." She managed to slur. She couldn't get her eyes to focus on his face but she knew his voice.

"Good Molly." He said. She felt him untying her hands and get. "Can you move your get for me? Molly, move your get for me. I have to make sure you don't have a spinal injury."

Her mind was groggy but she forced herself to listen to him and comply. Her eyes still wouldn't focus and all she could really feel of herselfherselfwas the she's and pains but she tried to move her feet. it must have worked.

"That's good Molly." Sloan said. She was surprised when he hosted her into his arms. "Your friends are here but they're busy dealing with the diseased ones. Hopefully we can sneak out the same way I snuck in."

They were moving then but she couldn't keep track of much. Her brain hadn't felt this fuzzy since she are the tequila work in college. There was still gunfire but it sounded a little more distant. Then they were outside and the light blinded her. She burrowed her face in Sloan's neck to try and protect her rather battered brain from the light as voices started up around her. She couldn't keep track of what was going on.

Suddenly Sloan was putting her down and people were touching her. They were asking her things but too many voices made her head throb. Someone pulled her eyelid open and flashed a light into her eye, causing her to cry out and push away from those pawing at her. She knew they were her own people or Sloan would never have put her down but they were causing her pain and she just wanted to be away from them. She made out Fenway's voice but didn't register what he was saying.

Then she was being loaded into an ambulance and she was grateful. Finally her mind could relax. She was safe with Fenway's rough chatter droning on in the background. The fear was receding and she never knew it when sleep claimed her.


End file.
